Tarde o Temprano
by AuroraBeam23
Summary: Y ahora te veo pasar con el tipo ese, que va tan seguro porque no sabe, que cuando tus ojos encuentran mi fija mirada, tu me dejas saber que todo es pura fachada que lo usas a él para jugar con mi mente. Ya no queda más que ser paciente porque es claro que tarde o temprano: te derrumbas sobre mí.


Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son de su autor: Masashi Kishimoto.

*Tarde o Temprano*

"Una semana, sólo una semana, falta muy poco para que regrese." Pensaba Sasuke, tirado de espaldas sobre esa cama que tantos recuerdos le traía, mientras observaba fijamente el techo y oía silenciosamente el tictac del segundero que hacía el reloj en la pared, los minutos parecían eternos. No recordaba esa habitación tan grande como la sentía justo ahora, quizás era la sensación que le dejaban los enormes ventanales, o que todo estuviera tan ordenado. Todo estaba justo tal y como lo había dejado antes de irse de la aldea en su viaje de redención, el pequeño televisor, el sofá, los estantes con sus libros y unos cuadros con la caligrafía de su hermano que adornaban el cuarto. Realmente fue un alivio que Kakashi guardara las llaves del lugar, le había resuelto una de sus principales preocupaciones al llegar. Pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño, más que el no merecer eso, era la nostalgia quien lo invadía "Es mejor que una celda" concluyó, terminando con ese tren de pensamiento.

No tenía ni medio día de vuelta en la aldea y ya había fracasado su principal objetivo al llegar, tenía que ver a Sakura, pero no estaba. Se dirigió a exactamente a la dirección de la que le llegaban todas las cartas que mandaba, al parecer se había mudado a un departamento para ella sola. Fue fácil encontrarlo pues estaba en el centro de la aldea, cerca del hospital pero no había nadie dentro. Frustrado y algo desilusionado se redireccionó a la torre Hokage, donde vio a Kakashi quién le dijo en dónde se encontraba. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, había viajado por cientos de lugares para regresar a la aldea y que todavía tuviera que esperar más tiempo para encontrarse con Sakura, pero no sólo eso era malo, no, todo se había complicado exponencialmente como si se tratara de una gran bola de nieve apunto de aplastarlo sino actuaba rápido, sin embargo justo en ese momento no podía hacer nada más que mirar al techo mientras en su cabeza seguía dando vueltas la conversación que tuvo con su ex sensei.

 _-¿Misión? ¿Cómo que una misión?_

 _-Sí, Sasuke, te recuerdo que ella es una ninja también y puede salir de la aldea a completar misiones._

 _-¿A dónde fue?, ¿Cuándo regresa?_

 _-Actualmente está en kumogakure, tiene casi un mes allá, me imagino que pronto regresará._

 _-¿Cuánto es pronto?, ¿Una misión de un mes? Eso es demasiado tiempo._

 _-Una semana, quizás, no sé, demasiadas preguntas, Sasuke._

 _-¿Qué está haciendo allá?_

 _-Está montando un centro veterinario en la aldea, así como montó la de salud mental en Sunagakure._

 _-Ella es médico, no veterinario, ¿Qué hace en esa misión tan ridícula?_

 _-Sólo actúas como un niño pequeño, creí que el viaje había cambiado esas emociones en ti- Respondió, dándose un pequeño masaje en las cienes con sus dedos índices -Sakura se unió con expertos del clan Inuzuka, ellos se encargan del cuidado de perros, colocaron un centro veterinario aquí y mandaron las propuestas al resto de las aldeas por si alguien se interesaba en el proyecto para su país, así como se hizo con la clínica mental, aunque ahora quienes respondieron primero fueron los de Kumogakure. Me sorprende tu pronto interés en Sakura, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que lo mejor sea aferrarse a ella de esta manera._

 _-Tsk._

 _-En fin, supongo que debes estar cansado, estas son las llaves de tu antiguo departamento, le he dado mantenimiento todo este tiempo que te ausentaste, así que debe estar en perfectas condiciones para el tiempo que decidas quedarte._

 _-Hmn._

Kakashi hablaba sin pensar, Sakura y él habían tenido muy buena comunicación por correspondencia este último año, después del primer trimestre de su viaje empezó a responder sus cartas con mayor frecuencia y se sentía muy cómodo escribiéndole como si su corazón se sintiera en paz cada que sabía de ella, tanto así como para que cuando él se sintió preparado para regresar a la aldea, lo hizo sin pensar. Siendo Sakura su mayor motivación. Pero lo peor vino después, fue un golpe bastante duro, lo siguiente simplemente lo dejó helado.

 _-Antes de que te vayas, Sakura…, ella…, Bueno, Kiba Inuzuka y ella se volvieron muy cercanos_

 _-¿Cercanos?_

 _-No han formalizado nada, pero tiene un poco más de dos mes que no se despegan el uno del otro, salen a comer y a veces se les ve caminando juntos por la aldea, quizás sólo sea por el proyecto de la veterinaria, no lo sé, no me he querido entrometer tanto en esto, quizás Naruto sepa algo más, podrías tomarlo como un rato de caridad con él y felicitarlo por su boda, hace unas semanas llegó la noticia de que Hinata estaba esperando un bebé. Algo le dio a todos por casarse.-Respondió el peliplata, viendo fijamente a su ex alumno con una mirada seria -Sasuke… Sakura merece alguien que sea claro con sus sentimientos._

¿A qué se refería Kakashi con ser claro con sus sentimientos?, justamente él le había pedido a Sakura que lo esperara mientras limpiaba su alma durante su viaje de redención, si él no se quedó con ella en ese momento fue porque ni siquiera estaba bien consigo mismo como para intentar estar bien con ella, claramente le dijo "Mis pecados no son asunto tuyo", no quería meterla en esos problemas que él mismo debía resolver. ¿Qué otra muestra quería? Le dio el signo de amor más profundo que conocía, el mismo toque en la frente que Itachi le daba. ¿Qué hay más claro que eso?

-Yo soy claro con mis sentimientos-resopló al aire, antes de cubrirse por completo con su cobija, para perderse dentro de sus sueños y alejar sus pensamientos por lo menos esta noche.

Al otro día Sasuke despertó sin ningún problema, volteó a ver el reloj de pared frente a él, "6:00 AM", siempre había sido buen madrugador, nunca le había importado tener pocas horas de sueño aunque eso le costara unas bolsas bajo sus ojos. Tomó la sábana con su mano en un rápido movimiento la dejó impecable sobre el colchón, no cabía duda de que dormir en su cama siempre sería mejor que dormir dentro de alguna cueva oscura. Se acercó al cuarto de baño para limpiarse la cara y arreglarse un poco el cabello, no había reparado en que estuviera tan largo. Finalmente se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar, el vivir solo le hizo crecer de sobre manera, nunca tuvo problemas con mantener ese pequeño departamento limpio, ordenado y con los recursos necesarios para poder vivir. Que a diferencia de Naruto, era un desastre.

"Quizás sea buena idea ver a Naruto" pensó, mientras leía el periódico que habían dejado en el buzón de la correspondencia y disfrutaba una taza de té con tostadas de pan. Quién diría que después de tantas cosas vividas hasta él podía disfrutar de una mañana tranquila y normal como cualquier otra persona en la aldea, no le disgustaba esa sensación de paz, podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Terminó el desayuno y se dirigió al nuevo domicilio de su rubio mejor amigo, para encontrarse con una simplona nota que escribía "Nos fuimos una semana de vacaciones para festejar que pronto seremos padres, ¡Después ya no podremos salir a pasear tan fácil!", qué triste, ninguno de sus amigos estaba en la aldea. Así que no le quedaba más que usar el entrenamiento ninja como medio de distracción.

El sol descendía lentamente, lo cual le advirtió de terminar el entrenamiento por ese día. Rumbo a su departamento pasó por la puerta de entrada de Konoha, donde se observaba a Ino y Sai entrando, ambos con armamento y ropas ninja, dando a entender que regresaban de una misión. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa en cuanto se fijó que efectivamente delante de ella se encontraba nada más que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, para después correr hacia él, dejando a Sai confundido a la distancia.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritó la rubia para llamar su atención.

-Ino-Respondió, colocándose delante de ella.

-¡Hola!-Dijo efusiva-¿Cuándo regresaste? No puede ser que justo cuando Sakura y yo estábamos fuera regresaras, aunque Kumo es un buen lugar, no hay mejor que uno en donde tú estés-giñó, sin notar que atrás de ella se encontraba un Sai molesto hasta los huesos por el comentario de su prometida, claro, sin demostrarlo.

-¿Kumo? ¿Estabas con Sakura?-Preguntó el azabache, tratando de no sonar tan interesado.

-Claro, estamos juntas en el proyecto como parte del Hospital de Konoha-

-¿Ella también regresó?-Dijo, buscándola levemente con la mirada

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Ino, con un tono de picardía tan común en ella.

-Sigh-Resopló, a decir verdad nunca le había agradado la gente como Ino, era una lástima que fuera la única persona de la que podría sacar información.

-Ella aún no regresa, se quedó con Kiba afinando los últimos detalles para el funcionamiento del centro veterinario, ya no había mucho que hacer, así que ellos podían terminarlo todo mientras nosotros nos adelantábamos a terminar el reporte para el Hokage. Ya debe de venir en camino, quizás lleguen en tres o cuatro días.-

-He odio que se han vuelto cercanos-

-¿Sakura y Kiba?, Sí, Has oído bien-Contestó, regresando a su tono pícaro.

-Supongo que tú podrías contarme acerca de ellos-

-¿Acaso son celos?-Dijo, sin quitar la vista del Uchiha, logrando que este sólo desviara la mirada.

-Tsk-Respondió Sasuke, frustrado, tomando su capa para dar la vuelta e irse en dirección contraria, odiaba esa palabra, no le gustaba la sensación de volverse vulnerable a algo tan trivial como los "celos".

-Está bien, si tanto insistes-Dijo la ojiazul antes de que Sasuke partiera, recobrando la atención de éste -te contaré todo lo que sé sobre ellos, tampoco es como si supiera todos los detalles y sé que Sakura me lo contaría, soy su mejor amiga después de todo, pero bueno aunque no me ha dicho que es oficial, quien te haya hablado de ellos tiene razón, no se despegan para nada.- Resopló, acomodándose los mechones de cabello y tomando aire para empezar a contar lo que sería una larga historia, la especialidad de Ino.-Todo empezó un sábado por la noche, Kiba llegó corriendo al Hospital completamente horrorizado, Sakura y yo acabábamos de cerrar el turno y nos disponíamos a salir a cenar como todos los sábados, de repente se apareció frente a nosotras, rogándonos nuestra ayuda para tratar a Akamaru que después de una misión en Suna había sido envenenado. Ella y yo nos vimos a los ojos, y regresamos por nuestras batas al consultorio mientras Kiba cargaba a Akamaru hasta la camilla que hay en el cubículo. Mientras Sakura revisaba sus signos vitales Kiba nos explicaba que su familia se encontraban lejos de la aldea y no había quien preparara un antídoto, así que corrió con Sakura que era experta en esa rama, sacó varios libros de su mochila sobre veterinaria que fueron de gran ayuda, ella inmediatamente los tomó para ojearlos. Pasaron varios minutos y seguíamos sin encontrar nada, sólo podía ver como el pobre Akamaru nos veía suplicante- Dijo esa última frase con un tono triste de sólo recordarlo, después de unos segundos volvió a aclarar la garganta y prosiguió-Yo ya no podía más, ese día habíamos realizado una operación y estaba realmente exhausta, sabía que Sakura también, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, siempre determinada. Como sabía que realmente no iba a ser de mucha ayuda en ese estado me limité a llevarles café americano en forma de disculpa y me retiré, no sin antes desearles mucha suerte. Después de eso no supe nada hasta la mañana siguiente, entré al consultorio esperando lo mejor y así fue, vi a un Akamaru cansado pero en recuperación sobre la camilla y a Sakura y Kiba, sentados en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared, Sakura ocupando el hombro de él como almohada y la cabeza de Kiba sobre el de ella. Preferí cerrar de nuevo la puerta y marcharme al quirófano. Fue una linda escena, debo admitirlo-

-Hmn-Fue lo único que salió de la boca del azabache, logrando que Ino sólo pusiera los ojos en blanco y prosiguiera.

-Después de este fin de semana, Kiba buscaba todos los días a Sakura, ya sea en la tarde para llevarle algo de comer o en las noches para ir por ella, yo le pregunté de inmediato qué ocurría a lo que me respondió simplemente que Kiba era muy amable en agradecimiento por salvarle la vida a Akamaru, y que a ella no le molestaba, pero nada más. Semanas después empezaron a ver lo del centro veterinario y el proyecto fue aceptado de inmediato, a los pocos días de inaugurado los países vecinos se interesaron en el proyecto y pues tal, ahora están en Kumo.- Concluyó, dando un pequeño golpeteo con sus palmas, para después dirigir la vista a su acompañante -¿Y? No vas a decir nada, ¿te quedarás con esa cara de póker de siempre?-Reprochó la rubia, esta vez tenía que sacarle palabras a Sasuke.

-Es sorprendente que haya aprendido de medicina canina en una sola noche.-Se limitó a responder el Uchiha

-Que no te sorprenda, Sakura es sin duda la mujer más inteligente de esta aldea, hace mucho que superó a Lady Tsunade, tanto en fuerza como en conocimientos, sólo espero que también la supere en la cuestión amorosa, no me gustaría que se quedara sola.-Resopló Ino al hablar de su mejor amiga, como si presumiera de su obra de arte más preciada, aunque con un poco de seriedad en las últimas palabras. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería aprovecharse de los celos de Sasuke para que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de la asombrosa mujer en la que se había convertido Sakura mientras él la ignoraba todos estos años.-Sasuke.., hiciste una buena elección.-concluyó, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Hmn.-respondió brevemente en forma afirmación sutil, para acto seguido tomar su capa y dar media vuelta en dirección a su departamento, por lo que sabe, tiene tres días para pensar en qué decir cuando la vea. Al menos ahora ya no es una semana, sino tres días.

A diferencia de los primeros días, los siguientes habían pasado demasiado rápido, quién diría que pasar un rato con Naruto lo iba a sacar de sus problemas por lo menos un tiempo. Su amigo Rubio regresó antes de lo esperado y desde ese momento no se separaron, aunque no se sentía del todo cómodo haciendo "mal tercio" entre Naruto y Hinata, su amigo le insistía en hacer todo juntos, ir al súper mercado, arreglar detalles de la casa, salir a cenar. A Sasuke le parecía interesante el cómo se relacionaba la pareja, del cómo Naruto había crecido tanto y lo mucho que había madurado a lado de su esposa. "Me volviste a ganar" pensó.

* * *

Al fin llegó el día. Los días, las horas, al fin se habían terminado. Le sudaban las manos ¿Estaba nervioso?. Llevaba más de 5 horas sobre un árbol en la entrada de la aldea, esperando por la llegada de la pelirosa. El sol se escondía lentamente en el horizonte y su corazón latía aún más rápido, ¿Será que tendrá que esperar un día más? ¡No lo soportaría! Siempre había sido una persona desesperada que quería las cosas en el momento que las pedía, aunque no muchas veces lo demostraba, prefería ir directamente y hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta para librarse de esa sensación ¿Sería capaz de ir a buscar a Sakura?.

Cuando de repente, justo en el sendero que daba a la puerta de Konoha, entraban Kiba, su perro Akamaru y por su puesto Sakura, con sus respectivas ropas de ninja, un poco sucias por el largo camino a casa, Sasuke sonrió. "Al fin".

El pelinegro no hizo más que levantarse de su lugar y bajar rápidamente a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Sakura reía por quizás alguna broma que su acompañante le decía, seguía sin voltear al frente. No pudo evitar ocultar los celos en esta ocasión, tanto que su puño y sus dientes se tensaron. ¿En qué momento un tipo cómo ese había llamado la atención de Sakura? No consideraba ser tan "guapo" como las mujeres le comentaban, sabía que tenía sus defectos, sus cicatrices y malos hábitos, pero sin duda el tal Kiba Inuzuka dejaba mucho más que desear. Mientras ella, ahí estaba, brillando como sólo ella lo lograba, su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, aunque le molestara admitirlo, Ino tenía razón, había hecho una buena elección.

Kiba fue el primero en sentir su presencia, al notarlo sólo pudo lanzar una mirada asombrada, como si sus ojos se hicieran un poco más grandes, haciendo que Sakura se intrigara y automáticamente girara la vista al frente.

-Sasuke-kun...- dijo casi inaudible incluso para su compañero, completamente incrédula. Ahí estaba, frente a ella, Sasuke Uchiha. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. -¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó, esta vez como si quisiera que toda la aldea lo supiera, reaccionando en un segundo, corrió hasta donde se encontraba el antes mencionado.

Sasuke la atrapó en el aire, y le dio una pequeña vuelta levantándola con su brazo, y ella correspondió hundiendo su barbilla en su pecho.

-Okaeri, Sakura- dijo el azabache, separándose para verla a los ojos y regalarle la sonrisa más sincera que podía ofrecer su corazón.

-¡Oye! Se supone que yo diría eso- Respondió indignada, con lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-No contaba con que estuvieras fuera.

-Si me hubieses avisado que vendrías, yo hubiese estado aquí.-Reclamó, usando sus puños para limpiarse las mejillas.

-Al parecer no se me dan las sorpresas.

-Al parecer sí, me sorprendí demasiado, tadaima.

-Okaeri…- volvió a susurrar, depositando un leve beso en la frente, para después limpiar su mejilla con su mano -Siempre estás llorando- concluyó, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-Y siempre es tu culpa.- Sakura volvió a abrazar a su acompañante, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir el miedo de que todo aquello fuera una ilusión. Y la entendía, si para él fue una tortura tener que esperarla unos cuantos días, no se imagina el tener que haberlo hecho por poco más de un año, había sido injusto y egoísta con ella, pero ahora, con Sasuke en la aldea, podrían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Sasuke se sumió en el abrazó al instante, pero levantó la vista al sentir una mirada sobre ellos, era Kiba viendo la escena a lo lejos. El moreno no hizo más que dedicar una última sonrisa canina antes de marcharse en dirección contraria. Sasuke sólo se limitó a observarlo partir. Nunca quiso sentirse en una competencia por Sakura, después de todo ella no era un trofeo por el cual competir, pero algo en él sabía que Tarde o Temprano, ella elegiría sus brazos.

* * *

-Hey, Kiba, regresaron- Dijo Shino, llegando al parque donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, sentado en una solitaria banca con Akamaru durmiendo a su lado.

-Hey… sí, hace poco más de una hora.-Respondió el Inuzuka, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Supongo que ya te enteraste que Sasuke regresó a la aldea.

-Sí, nos lo encontramos en la entrada.

-Oh… Yo... No sé qué decir.

-Está bien, no hay nada que decir- Respondió a su amigo con una sonrisa.-Yo sabía en dónde me metía, por más que pasaba tiempo con Sakura, ella nunca dejó de pensar en Sasuke, ni un solo segundo. Conmigo se reía y sonreía, pero en cuanto alguien sacaba a Sasuke en la conversación, su mirada cambiaba por completo, si de por sí ella brilla, cuando lo mencionaban, en sol le quedaba corto-concluyó, tapándose la cara con una sola mano.

-Ya veo…

-Y hoy, en cuanto lo vio pude entender que lo de ellos era diferente, en algún punto creí que podría lograr desplazar un poco a Sasuke en su corazón, pero en cuanto lo vio, hizo darme cuenta que en realidad, yo ni siquiera estaba jugando. No sabía otra opción, siempre fue Sasuke. Y está bien, me gusta verla así de feliz.-terminó, lanzando una simplona sonrisa mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo nocturno.

* * *

Hola!  
He vuelto con un One Shot que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción Tarde o Temprano de Tommy Torres, y sin pensar dos veces corrí a escribirlo, estaba pensando en hacer otros dos capítulos con las canciones de Pegadito y Perderme en ti como continuación, pero eso sigue en proceso, así que por eso mismo decidí dejarlo como One-shot por el momento jaja.

Quise incluir la última parte porque sentí feo por el pobre de Kiba, así que quería darle un final, aunque fuera resignándose.

Aprovecho para disculparme por no haber actualizado mi Fanfic "Amor por correspondencia" SasuSaku, pero quise darme el tiempo para terminar todos los capítulos y así simplemente subirlos, sino lo haz leído, te invito a que lo hagas, los capítulos son súper cortitos y no te tomará más de 10min.

Y por último, quiero felicitar a mi amigo Hiram que es un buen lector de mis Fanfics y que justamente hoy que estoy subiendo esta historia es su cumpleaños, así que felicitaciones totales (L)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
